Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1987) is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands." Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Poof. He is also played by Mary Kay Bergman in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode before Tara Strong took over the voice role. Character Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly OddParents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof was born, he now has three fairies and instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family. Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin]], and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books. As a result, his superhero alter- ego is also the Chin's sidekick, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. Timmy's birthday is March 21, and he was born in the nineties according to the episode, "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", though he remains ten years old throughout the entire series due to a secret wish]] that he made to stop everyone from aging, as he wanted to keep his fairy family for as long as possible. According to Timmy, he did this for over fifty years with nobody else, not even his own fairies, being aware of this, as he wished for Cosmo to forget about making the wish. After he was found out, Timmy nearly lost his fairies for good, and because he wished Poof into existence, Poof (and Foop) were temporarily erased from existence along with any other wish Timmy had made. After Timmy impressed the Fairy Council with his heroic actions rescuing his fairies and friends, they allowed Timmy to keep his fairies, but reversed the effects of Timmy's time stop wish. Description Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. (Although in the movie, "Grow Up Timmy Turner", he is seen without his buck teeth.) Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents thought their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". Being a ten year old, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice. According to the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!", Timmy is four feet and two inches tall, and weighs sixty pounds. Before the Fairly OddParents was created, the original concept of Timmy Turner used to wear a red shirt and a blue hat. He also had red hair & more of a straight concept. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud, selfish and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker)(Also a D & an A+, A & another A+ Ribbon when he cheated in the Science Fair), his common grade despite being above average. This may hint that Timmy may suffer from Attention Deflict Hyperactivity Disorder. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he does not have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going too far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special "Fairy Idol", where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. After season 5, specifically, after Poof's birth, Timmy started having nervous ticks whenever he got was surprised by some unfortunate event, such as constantly losing Poof. These ticks are remarkably similar to Crocker's ticks whenever he says "fairy godparents", although less scandalous, mumbling "gah's" and "duh's" while making many facial expressions of astonishment. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are bare feet, oranges, clowns, man eggs, his dad's butt (Also known as "Full Moon") and being allergic to sauerkraut. Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He is the grandson of Pappy]] from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Ustinkistan many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box (But his first idea was to sail to America first on the Soggy Turnip), which became a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930's. Every time Mr. and Mrs. Turner find unexpected things Timmy has in his room, they ask Timmy where he got those stuff, and Timmy just says, "Uhh, Internet?" (There are some instances when this excuse does not work) Family Timmy's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom and Dad. He loves them very much, and the feeling is mutual, until his parents sometimes seem disregarding to their son's feelings and needs over their own, which is to get out of the house as often as possible for their own personal interests, leaving Timmy to the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky. They also tend to coldly ignore him, lie to him without guilt, and do stupid things at Timmy's expense. They have even gone to great lengths to find friends to escape "the boy" as they once called him. Timmy's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish. Timmy clearly has a better relationship with his godparents and baby god-brother, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They love each other as much as any other family. Timmy also grew close with his Pappy, after he came to fill in for Vicky one night, when he learned just how great old cartoons could be, although due to a wish that made Pappy sound like a lunatic, Timmy's parents chose not to have Pappy remain as Timmy's full-time babysitter. Besides his parents and godparents, Timmy supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but it's more of a reversed role, as Timmy usually has to get Catman out of trouble or help him when he's feeling down. But it seems to be an almost "uncle/nephew" relationship. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad (which has gone more higher because he was the one who made Grandpa Vlad "realize" his dream). Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang